Talk:Notorious/@comment-41.203.67.166-20150217033541
PLEASE!!! I'm Jennifer mills and want you to know anyone commenting here should beware of and avoid comments about spell caster that can use their magical power in helping you out with your problems.i don't want anyone to be fooled because i was a victim of this fraudsters who claimed to be spell caster.I was having a difficult time in my relationship as i couldn't give birth to a child.Although my husband loved me very much as it were,we kept on hoping and for 6years there weren't any sign of breakthrough.As days goes by,i will always weep because at that time i was really down.Even though my husband tried to always be by my side,only time will tell as he couldn't cope with pressure from friends and had to leave me for another lady.i was now left to face my problem alone even though my mom would always talk to me and console me on phone.Things became worse when i was sacked from the private organization i was working because been happily married was a criteria that was needed and that i was now lacking owing to my barrenness.kept on searching and hoping i will find a solution to my problem but there wasn't any coming.contacted lots of spell caster as i saw them on the internet but all were fraudsters as they demanded money from me frequently and nothing happened.i had to relocate from Texas city United state to south Africa where my mom was staying and because i became racially abused because of my color too.I spent 4 months with my mom and together we kept on looking for solution,still to no avail.There came a faithful day when i met my high school mate who knew i was happily married and living in Texas city United state with my husband and had to ask why i flew back to South Africa.I explain my problem to her and she led me to DR JAMIN ABAYOMI.Although i was doubtful but soon as i explained my problem to him,he laughed and gave me a maximum of 3 days for my husband to come back and for me to become pregnant.I did all i was asked to do which included me traveling back to Texas city United state.I traveled back to Texas city united state,on my arrival during the early hours of the morning,my phone rang and guess who?it was my husband who called asking for my forgiveness and said he was coming back home.He came few hours later and on his knees he pleaded for forgiveness.Although it was a tough decision for me to make because of all the pains i have been through.I love him and needed him back so i had no option but to forgive him.we sat together and while i was resting my head on his chest we had romantic conversation and talked about things that we have never spoken about and like husband and wife we were in the mood and had sex for a very long time that day.The next day which was on the 3rd day i felt something different in my body and quickly went for a check up and to my greatest surprise,i was pregnant.How possible could this be but it happened and am very thankful.we are now happily married again and all thanks to DR JAMIN ABAYOMI for his solution. ARE YOU BEEN FACED WITH SIMILAR PROBLEM OR ANY KIND OF PROBLEM..PLEASE KNOW THAT DR JAMIN ABAYOMI isn't on the internet so kindly contact him via EMAIL:drjaminremedy@outlook.com